comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Starfire
Koriand'r is an Alien Space Princess, Refugee, and Orange Alien Gal here on Earth! Member in good standing of the Titans, a gorgeous interstellar glamour gal! She has also spent a great deal of time as a model, and is well known for her taste in clothes (or lack of clothes), and the time she has spent as a spokeswoman. Starfire is in good standing with the Titans and other heroic figures, and has no secret identity, and a public persona that is constantly tracked. She is known to a degree for her constant acts of naivety of earth culture and her communication foibles. Background Princess Koriand'r was the second of three children. Her older sister was supposed to be next in line to be queen, but because of a childhood illness that prevents her from being able to fly, she was seen as unfit and Koriand'r was placed in the position of first in line to the Queendom. As a result, her sister allied herself with the enemies of Tamaran, allowing for an invasion of the planet and forcing the king to give up Koriand'r in order to save the planet from enslavement. Koriand'r could never return to her home planetor the Citadel (the enemies of Tamaran) would destroy it. Starfire was tortured for six years by the Citadel, and especially by her sister, who had become a high ranking warrior in the Citadel. Kori had even been raped by Citadel soldiers at her sister's command, but then fought back, killing her rapists. This caused her sister (Blackfire, aka Komand'r) to order Kori to be executed. Before the execution happened, both of the sisters were captured by another race known the Psions, who had attacked the Citadel. The Psions started performing experiments on both of the sisters, which gave them the ability to create starbolts (although her sister's starbolts were actually more powerful than hers). When Kori's sister's forces attacked the ship on which they were both captive, Kori used the distractionto escape from her bonds. She even tried to help her sister escape as well, but after doing so, her sister was the one to take Koriand'r captive on HER ship once the Psions were destroyed. Koriand'r escaped her sister's Citadel ship as well and fled. Upon Earth, among the first denizens the naive Starfire encountered were the Teen Titans. Establishing a rapport with them to base herself on Earth with, and a relationship with the leader of them, Richard Greyson, Starfire became a stalwart ally and member of them. Despite the rapid changing of the roster, Starfire has always been a reoccurring member of them and a mentor to some of the newer or less experienced members. She is adept as a tactician and fighter, and on Earth has become a recognized public figure as a part time fashion model and alien princess, always loving and indulging in her public passions, and her reputation of going about in near nothing and attire. Along the way she has formed a very close friendship with many of the original members of the Titans, and is particularly close to Raven, Richard, Garfield, Wally, and Victor. She has been a strong role model and close to many, and is generally known for being a charismatic figure and a steadfast and loyal ally. She has adopted herself as a maternal figure and mentor to many of the newer Titans, and someone they can trust and go to when they need advice. Starfire, while a loyal Titan, has had some events upon Earth hit her hard. Perahps the first example is the betrayal of Terra against the team, the treason coordinated by Deathstroke the Terminator. Feeling personally for the betrayal, for having trusted Terra despite warning signs, and the horror it inflicted upon the team, Starfire has had issues with channeling her rage away from Terra, who paid the ultimate price, and for it coloring her conflicts with Deathstroke in the future. As well, Kori has suffered great emotional turmoil from her relationships. Her first husband died fighting over for her, and she mourned him. Later, she returned to her initial relationship with Richard, and it progressed to an engagement. But it dissolved at their marriage ceremony when her friend and comrade Raven, turned evil, attacked the wedding and killing the priest, whereupon she ended her relationship with Richard. Feeling the relationship was rushed and forced, she ended it with him on the day they were supposed to be joined to help attend to her friends and Raven. Since then, she has suffered more calamities and fights with her sister, and the ongoing resistance of her people. She is still a member in good standing with both the Titans and an ally and member in good standing with them, serving as a support for the younger team and confidante, and stalwart regular of the older. And Starfire was able to find love again, with her new husband and over in their new homeworld. But this would lead to suffering for her yet again. Perhaps the most traumatic event for Starfire has been the destruction of her homeworld and near total extermination of her species. Her second husband, Phyzz'on was killed defending her homeworld, New Tamaran. The exile by her sister, then-Queen Komand'r solidified the hatred between the two, and to Starfire was responsible for her being unable to stop it's destruction. With the death of her husband, her parents, much of her species and her family Koriand'r was hardened, having issues upon her return to Earth and the Titans for becoming more brutal in dealing with adversaries, her warrior ways and wishing to be brutal to prevent further harm from villains clashing with them. Her second marriage ending with her husband dying along with her planet, added to everything else, has given her a sense of being cursed, that all she associates with shall fall. As well as her interactions with Richard were further strained, due to not having closure on her relationship and having lost a husband yet again. Starfire has tried to make strides in dealing with her issues throughout this era without alienating her teammates, but has had hard going. Dealing with her emotional turmoil, the near extinction of her race, her issues with her relationships and her clashes with the rest of the Titans over her willingness to resort to more direct methods as a warrior have been constant clashes for her, and always something she has never been able to fully resolve while upon Earth. Some of the events since her return to Earth and association with theTitans have caused much strife for Starfire, such as the short-term alliance with Deathstroke and the memories of Terra's betrayal it brought back to the forefront. She discovered her loathing of him never stopped. Another was the third destruction of her homeworld by an Imperix Probe, and the return of Arsenal as an ally for some time, before there the two were on the same team again. Koriand'r has buried herself in being a mentor to some of the younger members of the Titans and helping with their training and coordination, and finally attempting to get a closure to her feelings for Richard so they can cooperate together. She has mourned her friends and attempted to move on, but she has never been able to fully resolve her issues and turmoil, which have been an ongoing struggle for her. All Starfire has left is her team, her family, her acts of heroism upon Earthand instilling them in others. Some of this has been with Deathstroke's daughter, Rose, coming to live at the tower and babysitting Lian, for whom she has had issues with trusting and opening up to, but with the help of the rest of the teams she has been made to see Rose is not responsible for what her father has done, and has learned to open up. For the sake of her friend Roy, she has attempted to accept the girl and what goes on within the team. Her greatest challenge has been her issues with her family, the Titans, and her determination to keep them together. This has been most sorely tested by Graduation Day. The Superman Robot which killed her dear friend Donna, the anguish that set upon her family, and the turmoil it inflicted upon her comrades at Donna's death. Starfire chose to continue Donna's legacy. Her determination to keep her family together, all that she has left, the Titans. Allowing time to mourn, but reflecting Donna's legacy to go on and strive to fulfill what she saw as her greatest meaning. Seeing Donna's legacy pass on to a worthy successor in Cassie, seeing Kon-El as Superboy grow and strive to stand for justice in the footsteps of the House of El. Seeing Robin mature as a leader in the same way Nightwing did. The Titans are her family. They are all she has left. And she will not surrender them nor permit them to fall apart no matter the cost. She will see them grow to the heroes they are destined to be and find a purpose, even as she has found and lost her own. While she will struggle, she will continue on her way and work things through. For it is all she has. Personality Despite being a princess and actually quite intelligent, Starfire is often naive. She is exceptionally caring to others - especially to those she considers friends. She often does odd things, such as drinking mustard and sleeping on beds with her feet using the pillow instead of her head, and making food which tastes terrible. Her friends rarely tell her though, out of friendship. She has a very open view of sexuality, and doesn't often see the point of clothing (given that Tamaraneans absorb radiation through their skin, among other reasons). She gets very upset when her friends argue, trying to find ways to get everyone to 'get along', and tries to become friends with whoever she meets as a norm. Her joyous nature, however, doesn't mean she can't be serious also. She comes from a warrior culture, and can be exceptionally brave and able to take pain and put it on the back burner until the mission is accomplished. She does not back down from a confrontation if peaceful means can not be used, and will not hold back against anyone who she truly feels is an evildoer. Koriand'r is direct in most of her actions, even though the sense of her actions might not always make sense in what she deems, due to her misunderstandings of Earth culture. She cannot stand evildoers, and prefers to take direct, aggressive action and go all out rather than hold back when others might be hurt. She is willing to take maximum action if it means harm might be prevented to innocents, though sometimes this can mean she does not hold back sufficiently against weaker foes. She is a warrior first and foremost, and while not willing to kill except under the most extreme of circumstances, she is willing to consider it when no other circumstances allow, though she is loathe to do so. Starfire is a 'take charge' type, but will go with whomever is the leader in a circumstances and do her best to support them. She prefers more direct action, but due to her training is willing to accept alternatives as a warrior. Her experiences have left her with a hatred towards slavers in particular, and she will gladly face them regardless of circumstances. There is a personal rage towards her sister in particular, for what Kommand'r has inflicted upon her, and she will quite conceivably go to extremes when faced with a plan orchestrated by her sibling or those who are allied with her. She also will support those when faced with those who are facing an archnemesis or one who had injured them greatly in taking more extreme actions than otherwise normal heroes might condone, and will support them regardless. She understands the pains of those who have lost loved ones, and is heavily supportive almost like a maternal figure to other sorts of heroes and heroines when they need time dealing with their losses. She enjoys acting as a trainer for those, due to her experiences. She is an adept tactician and leader, and a recognizable figure, and loves being at the center of attention, but does what is necessary. She is quite loathe to enter into relationships due to the personal losses she has taken, the deaths of two husbands fighting for her, and the gradual collapse of her relationship with Richard Greyson, she is loathe to take such losses again, and very resistant to long term commitments. Always living in the life at the moment, for you never know what might come next. Koriand'r loves attention in all it's forms, seeming to almost glow as she absorbs it like she does the sun, and cannot understand those who wish for subtler things upon them. Log *2011-10-09 - Museum of Unnatural History - Clark's interviewing at the museum. Zinda's there too. Kara visits. Then, of course... robot dinosaur attack. *2011-10-17 - Ape Escape - Starfire is enjoying the final bit of fall by sunbathing on a beach. At the same time Power Girl is struggling to subdued an oddly hued super powered primate. It's how PG's life goes. *2011-11-18 - Bullets and Bombsticks: Why So Serious? - Arsenal meets up with Starfire to ask her to join a very specialized team for a very special mission...the question is, does this refer to the terrorists, or to help Tre get some fashion sense? *2011-11-22 - Bullets and Bombsticks: Ratta Tat Tat - Arsenal and Tre as the new Shenlong join up forces to take down a troublesome Meth Lab. Starfire has to save their sweet arses. (SFH: 2011-11-23 - Meth Lab Explosion) *2011-12-18 - Bullets and Bombsticks: Hostages at the Daily Planet! - Arsenal and Starfire rush to the scene of a terrorist target, only to find out they have an inside agent. Or rather more than one when you include the brave rag tag team called the Daily Planet Staff! * (DP: 2011-12-19 - Gang Hostages Rescued) *2012-01-23 - Tanks and Hammers - Power Boy goes after a Tank on the Old Town Tonight! *2012-01-25 - Power Boy Joins the Titans - Power Boy is invited to join the Titans, and accepts, and is made a member of the Senior Team. *2012-02-04 - Toon Titans: Bird on Cat Action - The Titans Lobby holds a very special cartoon premier of the series 'Toon Titans'. *2012-02-29 - Dude, Where's My Kara? Series - A multi-part TP - A reclusive trillionaire has his sights set on the Kryptonians (in particular, Kara) and uses Red Kryptonite slipped into her drink as an experiment. Kara loses any impulse control and inhibitions and hijinx ensue across the west coast! *2012-03-02 - Super Bar Fight - The Rumble at Rays - Starfire, Zinda, Huntress, and Hawkman investigate the scene of the Red K drugging... and wind up fighting a killer robot for their lives! *2012-03-03 - Tre Joins the Investigation - Starfire asks Tre to help investigate the Red K dosing. *2012-03-04 - Arresting Circumstance - Terra tries to arrest Supergirl after seeing in the news all the mischief she caused. *2012-03-05 - To Be a Heroine - Libby meets with Starfire and offers her help to the Titans in their time of need. *2012-03-13 - Hawkman aka Dr Phil - Not! - Hawkman and Starfire discuss Kara after she quits being 'Supergirl' *2012-03-14 - Super Family Counselling - Starfire brings Superman to talk to Kara in hopes of reconciliation. It does not go as planned. *(DCTV: 2012-03-14 - Press Conference with Superman) Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:San Francisco Category:DC Taken